Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacon device and a BLE advertising method, and more particularly relates to a BLE beacon device and a BLE advertising method capable of multicasting.
Description of Related Art
According to the conventional technology, the information sent by Bluetooth low energy (BLE) mainly includes a universally unique identifier (UUID) and other information. When a Bluetooth receiving device (e.g., a smart phone) receives the universally unique identifier sent by a BLE beacon device, the smart phone may perform subsequent actions, such as downloading commercial advertising messages or user information from the Internet, according to the universally unique identifier. However, on the premise that connection with an unconnectable advertising packet is not possible, only one-way message transmission from the BLE beacon device to the smart phone is allowed in actual application. Thus, applicability of the BLE beacon device is limited.
In addition, according to the current BLE specification, the conventional Bluetooth beacon device can only send advertising packets of the same type continuously in a time interval. To change the advertised content, the Bluetooth beacon device needs to stop the broadcast action for updating the advertising data content and then start the broadcast action of the new advertising packet, which is inconvenient for the user.